The Mysterious Trader
by Twilight The Umbreon
Summary: Jessie, James and Meowth try to rob a mysterious antique store...but get more than they bargained for


Please read this fic. It's a weird tale of Team Rocket's Jessie, James and Meowth breaking into one too many places...  
  
  
"The Mysterious Trader" by Granite Vulpix  
  
  
In the darkest, most remote alleyway in Saffron City, there is a big shop. A shop that sells antiques and trinklets. A place loved by the few good people who have found it and feared totally by those who are evil... A mysterious soft glow is always present in this shop, from the sunniest of days to the stormiest of nights. Inside, there are ancient items, which to the untrained eye look worthless which are in fact, worth a fortune bigger than all of Givanni's and his rocket minions put together. However, through it may seem tempting to steal and easy to try, it is more stupid than throwing a magmar into the ocean, seeing how long it can last.  
  
However, still there are people brave enough (or stupid enough) to try. One such group of people was Team Rocket...  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth spot the shop from thier balloon.  
  
  
Jessie: There is it!  
  
James: What is?  
  
Jessie: (hits James with hammer) Fool! This is the place we're cleaning out.  
  
Meowth: Looks like a shop full of junk...  
  
Jessie: Yes, but we got orders from the boss to steal these precious antiques  
  
James: Oh! An antique store.  
  
Jessie: Think about it James. If we can cart these antiques back to the boss, he may forgive us for failing to catch him rare pokemon.   
  
Meowth: Or better yet...we could get a juicy bonus...  
  
James: Ouuu!!! Sounds good!  
  
Jessie: Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go grab us some antiques!  
  
Meowth: Wait a minute...  
  
Jessie and James: Huh?  
  
Meowth: Why don't we swipe some antiques for ourselves? We could sell them for cash.  
  
James: (interupts Meowth) And repay our debts!  
  
Jessie: (smashs James' head with hammer) No, you dimwit. We'll go on a well deserved vacation.  
  
James: (rubbing his head) Look... little pidgeys...  
  
Jessie: (whacks James with fan) Snap out of it, James! We've got a job to do!  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth pick the lock on the front door and enter the curious shop. All sorts of things from dresses to sparkling purfumes, small necklaces to huge table, carpets to kitchen sinks are laying messily on the shelves. There is even a toilet which looks more like a throne than a dunny sitting in the shop. Team Rocket begins to grab items from the shelves and loading them into a big sack. Meowth grabs a shining amulet and tries it on. He becomes invisible.  
  
Jessie: Come on Meowth! Continue grabbing these dusty antiques!  
  
Meowth: I am! I am!  
  
Jessie: Where are you?  
  
James: (looking about) I don't see Meowth anywhere...  
  
Jessie: Quiet, James! Meowth is around here somewhere.  
  
Meowth jumps in front of Jessie, holding a shining candlestick. However, because Meowth is invisible, all Jessie sees is a candlestick moving through the air.  
  
Meowth: I'm here, I'm here!  
  
Jessie: (screaming) Ahhhhh!!! Ghost!!! (starts running)  
  
James: What's the matter, Jessie? (spies moving candlestick) Ahhhh!! It's a ghost!!!  
  
Meowth: (throwing the candlestick and ripping off the amulet becoming visible) Look over here, idiots!!!   
  
Jessie and James see Meowth.  
  
Jessie: HOW DARE YOU HIDE FROM US AND CALL US IDIOTS!!! TAKE THIS AND THAT!!! (thumps Meowth several times on the head with a hammer)  
  
Meowth Ow! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!  
  
Team Rocket continue to grab items from the shelves. Jessie finds some delicious looking candy in a bowl. She selects one and comsumes it.  
  
James: What's that you're eating, Jessie.  
  
Jessie: None of your own business, James  
  
Meowth: (pointing at Jessie) Ahhhh!!! Look what's happening!  
  
Jessie is starting to become fatter and fatter. her Team Rocket uniform is stretching almost to the limit. She now almost as fat as a snorlax!!!  
  
James: My, That's not fashionable...  
  
Meowth: Jessie's grown fat!!  
  
Jessie: (enraged) HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BEAUTIFUL FIGURE!!!  
  
Jessie grabs her hammer, trips over an antique and preforms a full body slam onto James and Meowth.   
  
James: ...Ewwwwhhhh...  
  
Meowth: ...Ow!  
  
Jessie: Mmmmm... These candy sure look good. I think I might have one!  
  
Jessie eats another candy. She shrinks back to her normal size and weight.  
  
James: Well, all that fat is gone now...  
  
Jessie: I WASN'T FAT TO BEGIN WITH, JAMES!!! (hits James with fan)  
  
James: (rubbing his head) Look! Now there's little pikachu...  
  
Meowth: (scatches James across the face) There's no time to sit back and relax, we've got antiques to steal!  
  
James: (punches Meowth in the head in anger) That was uncalled for!  
  
After arguing and hitting each other several times, they continue to collect the dusty antiques.   
  
James: (putting a ring on his finger) Well, Jessie. These set of rings over here sure look valuable.  
  
Jessie: Shut up, James and continue collecting these antiques.  
  
The ring on James's finger glows with a yellow light.  
  
Meowth: What was that?  
  
There is a ripping sound as something grows out through James' pants. It steadally grows larger and longer. After a few moments a large pikachu tail sticks out of the hole in James's pants.  
  
Meowth: Ahhhh!!!! James, look behind you!  
  
James turns his head around to see a huge pikachu tail sticking out from his pants.  
  
James: Ahhhh!!! How did that get there?  
  
Meowth: It's probably just fake.  
  
Jessie: Let's see if that is the case. James, hold on to that pole and then we'll pull on the tail to see that its fake.  
  
Jessie and Meowth tug on the tail, trying to pull it off (to see if it's fake)  
  
James: OWWWWW!!!! That hurts bad! Stop pulling!!!  
  
Jessie and Meowth continue pulling at James's new tail. The ring on James's finger glows again. His cheeks begin glowing, turning red. Jessie and Meowth have not yet noticed.  
  
Jessie: Pull Meowth! Keeping pulling!  
  
Meowth: I am, I am!!!  
  
James: SSSTTTOOOPPPP!!!! (electric sparks start flying from his newly formed cheeks)  
  
Meowth: Huh? Sparks ain't supposed to be coming from his cheeks...  
  
James: AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
A powerful bolt of electric flows from James's cheeks shocking Meowth and Jessie. Smoke drifts from both Jessie's and James's uniform  
  
Jessie: Ahhhahhhahh!!!  
  
Meowth: Ahhhoooww!!!  
  
James: Sorry, didn't know I had it in me to do that.  
  
Meowth: It wasn't you who did that. The ring did it.  
  
Jessie: James, get that ring off your finger and help steal these antiques!  
  
James tries desparately to get the ring off his finger. It doesn't budge.  
  
Meowth: If that ring can't come off...WHY DID YOU PUT IT ON?  
  
James: I didn't know it wouldn't come off!  
  
Jessie: Quiet you two, there's antiques to steal.  
  
Team Rocket continue collecting up antiques.  
  
James: (thinking out loud) yummy fresh juicy apple....  
  
Meowth: There's no time to talk about apples, keep going!  
  
*TO BE CONTINUED...*  
  
Well there, all complete! I hope you enjoyed reading it. It was fun to write some over the top stuff for a change. Please R&R please!!! ...Oh wait you already done one of the R's......i'm confused now...ouch that hurt! Stupid hand of mine...Ow!......Ow! I need a bitter berry quick!!! ...Ow!...  



End file.
